Casteil's Favor
by luffietherocker
Summary: Smut/Oneshot. Casteil is going to summon an arch angel to find god, possibly loosing his life in the process. Heres what happens when Dean decides to take pity so in the least the angel won't have to die a virgin. R&R :D?


Giggling flirtily to him as she approaches the table eyeing Castiel, the gorgeous, curvy, and blonde hooker walked up to our shared table. "Hi whats your name?" Castiel looks just a little out of place in this hooker bar looking up at the woman. Eyeing her with an nervous but almost hidden, lustfull needing eye.

Yet he says nothing, never being with a woman or anyone Dean fears he has not a clue towards what to say and his face pretty damn shows as much. Simply staring at her, mouth slightly agape. So Dean chips in deciding to help a bro out some. "Cass, His name is Cass. What's your name?"

The hooker whom Dean might add, is dressed in a simple matching set of a white thong and lace bra, with an matching see through corset atop. Flipping her hair sending a flirty smile down our way, she is obviously both ready and willing to help Castiel finally loose his virginity. In all honesty the hunter almost couldn't fucking believe it. His Friend and ally Casteil was a thousand year old angel for Christs sake and yet he still had none!

"Chasity" she replies back to us batting her eyes rather alluringliy. Castiel lifts his beer taking a large swig from the glass, downing it much like water.

"Chasity? Well this is a hoot buddy, I mean you like her she likes you... So have at it." Grinning Dean sets the angel off with her after stopping him to hand him the money as well as to give the guy the rundown of things. "Just take the basic package, no ordering off the menu. If she asks for a credit card say no." Then the pair goes off her leading the angel into one of the back rooms.

Several minutes pass before there's a scream. The hookers scream. "Awwh come on Cass what could you of done now?" Frustratedly the hunter stands before heading back himself finding Cass being thrown out of the room. Words are exchanged and then the bouncers come along. The so called pimps are staring the men down looking meaner then a bull dog on a Sunday afternoon. "Shit we got to go."

Outside the angel immediately gives dean one of those looks he is ever so famous for. One of confusion, the what the hell's going on type of look and he cant help but burst out laughing. Then Dean finally looks back to Casteil. "Damn, It's been a long time since I've laughed so hard, years!"

Casteil just continues to be a little bit lost. "What?"

Dean just shakes his head as he walks over to his prized impala. "Get in."

The two men drive back to their hotel the events of the quickly approaching tomorrow dreading upon both of their minds. In only hours the pair would summon the Arch Angel Raphael capturing the Divine being. It was the only way of pry out the location of God's whereabouts. Tomorrow could very well possibly spell the end for the angel known as Casteil, because unlike himself, the angels had no need for him. He was a traitor, a piece standing in the way to of their goal. Dean couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor bastard. He would die a lonely virgin.

Upon making there way back up to the room Dean takes a seat on his bed and looks up towards the angel speaking almost hesitantly at first, but then sure of what hes going to do. "Look Cass, you know I feel a little bit sorry for you, I mean tomorrow with your dieing and all... so I guess just maybe I could...Well show you a time."

The angel raises his eyebrow face showing the confusion yet eyes revealing the primal need Casteil has to comprehend what the hunter is saying. "What do you mean?" Then pacing from the door to the opposite bed. Taking a seat but still facing, directly looking the angel in the eyes.

"I mean you were right Cass" shifting his weight then leaning forwards some he continues making his point, "You have sacrificed allot, not just for the world, but for me."

"Well yes I have, this world its people... all of them. They don't deserve to die... And just letting Lucifer go free is wrong Dean."

Rolling his eyes slightly now finding it just a little bit harder to speak with what he has to say Dean clears his throat. "Let me finish." A few seconds pass as the other man nods giving his consent for the hunter to go on. "Casteil be it saving my ass a few times despite your stuck up cant go against father bull, to pulling me out of Hell. I have allot to be grateful to you for man, so this, now... Knowing that you may go, at least let me make it up to you."

"But-"

Dean cuts him off with a passionate yet slightly shy kiss before Cass can get a chance to question or stop him. His lips tender yet slightly rough caress over the angles lips in a seemingly heart felt kiss while time seems to stand still. Castiels eyes widen in surprise yet he doesn't push the other man off. Rather he embraces it just a bit strange as it is.

When the two break theres a tension thick in the air as the pairs eyes meet. "Dean..?"

"Yeah?" He answers.

"I-I'm not-*

"Neither am I Cass." Cutting him off yet again he takes a few steps forward closing the gap between them created by placing of the beds kissing cast once again pushing the angel down to the bed. Dean now hovering over him a leg slipped between Cass's, dominating the angels lips as arms are slowly wrapped around his neck pulling him closer.

Be it either of want of need, Casteil found that he lusted for the mortal. It may have been a sin, but he wanted him, he wanted Dean. Pulling him closer deepening the kiss and threading his fingers through the mortals hair he returns it as well, relaxing, enjoying it even. He'd never felt close to a man before but this... It just felt right. Cass felt a tounge lick across his lower lip, and he parted his giving consent for Dean. Then when it breaks the angel is left panting. He tugs, loosening his tie. Dean gently places a hand over Casteils, "Relax this is for you man." he whispers before removing the tie himself, followed by his coat and shirt.

The angel stared up at Dean with his infinite blue eyes, having caught his breathe pulling dean down kissing tenderly upon his neck, Dean to unexpectedly moaning softly under his breathe. "You know as an angel I cant be so selfish..."

Dean groans softly as the kisses become more of licks and bites. He never was one to take it gentle or easy. "Ah, fuck Cass." He tilts his head slightly for him as the angel slips his jacket off. "You act like you've done this before." He jokes before pulling away to slip his black shirt off. Casteils eyes glisten over the hunters chest, the anti possession tattoo over his left breast like an medal of honor. Slowly he reaches out and a hand caresses over Dean's chest tracing over the many scars that paint over it. Dean kisses him once more before beginning to trail them down Casteils chest licking and nipping upon his way down.

Upon getting to the waist band of his pants, he looks back up to Cass just to check if hes okay with this, then seeing no objection, pulls his belt off followed by the trousers. The angel shivers when the cold air brushes across his now exposed member, a hard on completely visible. Dean eyes it with the Winchester smirk, "Wow man been holding out on me haven't you buddy." Then when the Divine being is about to make a comment it becomes replaced by a loud husky moan coming from back of the angels throat. From the way dean strokes skillfully up the member. "Cass you better pay attention because If you live I want you to pay me back some day." Then he lowers his head licking across the tip this time a little more shy.

While he'd never done this before, he did know how it was done. With enough casual one night stands and hookers, anyone would know. Still it was rather strange that he'd be doing this he'd never consider him self gay, even now. Still he had promised it so he would go through with this. He licks the head a few more times before slipping it into his mouth sucking the angel harshly while stroking his inner thighs with a delicate but rough hand.

It doesn't take long, and in no time the inexperienced Cass climaxed hard in Deans mouth with a moan, a delicate loud, sexy moan that could beat any woman's hands down. Funny, It could even be called angelic, oh wait but it was. Pulling away he then meets Casteils eyes, full of questions yet content. However his eyes slowly started to wander down Dean noticing the problem arising in his pants. "Dean..."

"Cass It's okay."

"Shhhh..." Cass Shakes his head reaching froward undoing the hunters pants no longer acting shy like before sliding them down. "I want to." Reaching forward he strokes up the hunters length sensually with his rather smooth hands. As an angel no less could be expected after all. Dean shudders, a soft moan escaping his lips as Cass picked up the pace, but when Dean was about to reach his climax he pulls away. "Fuck me Dean."

It was all he needed to hear. Kissing the angel deeply he repositioned himself at Cass's entrance. Then reaching over the man he grabbed the lube out of the second dwar in the desk that separated the two beds. Most hotels usually had it there, it was convenient a bit of the sticky substance into his hand then lathering it over his length he gave the angel a second to prepare himself. After a moment or two he carefully slide himself into Casteil, who was tighter then any virgin he'd ever fucked making him to let out a throaty groan from it. "F-Fuck Cass...Your so tight." The angel grunts in response as he tries to get use to the new feeling, however after a moment he is able to nod signalling dean to move. He starts soft at first but then a little more rough until he finds Casteils more pleasurable spot almost sending him over the edge, making him near scream the hunters name. Repositioning just a little he begins hitting that spot again and over until once again the angel reaches his peak "D-Dean~" releasing on both of their chests. His walls tightening some over the hunter. Soon he also reaches his moment before filling the angel beneath him.

Afterwards his arms near collapse, but he manages to hold up. Casteil wraps his arms around Dean kissing him one last time before the two fall asleep together the next day looming over the horizon.

Luffie: Well its done, and now that I've created at least 20 types of blasphemy in writing this... It was all worth it. I hope I got the characters right and they wern't to OOC. I used Part of the scene in episode 5 season 3 to pace up to this and place it since I'm not a fan of simple smut. R&R would be nice~ :D


End file.
